Juliet van Heusen
Juliet van Heusen is an immortal vampire who is over 2.000 years old, daughter of Alucard and Cindy van Heuson. She first appears in "Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverley Place" and falls in love with Justin while he spies for his parents restaurant. The two fight their parents for their love (similar to Romeo and Juliet, but with a happier ending) and soon, are allowed to date despite the restaurant fued between their different families.You can tell they love each other very much its so Romantic 21:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Character history When she was born, her parents let her have a soul so she could socialize in the mortal world, which makes her nice and down-to-earth, as opposed to most vampires, who are usually heartless and cunning. Being so young (supposedly 2,000 years old), Juliet is also very slow in her development as a vampire, as her fangs have just started to come in (Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites), and is unable to transform completely into a bat (she can only conjure up her wings), but later in season 3 she able to turn into a full bat. Without blood, Juliet seems to age more and more. After drinking blood, her body returns to her teenage looks. She mentions having a relationship with Caesar and Galileo. She currently works at her parent's restaurant: The Late Nite Bite. In her bedroom, the basement, she has a chalk drawing of a sunny view. It claims that Juliet hinted "Even Caesar freaked out" to Justin and Alex. In Wizards VS. Vampires: Tasty Bites, Justin tells Juliet he loves her (thinking that's what she was about to say). He was extremely pleased that she didn't freak out. In the next episode, Wizards VS. Vampires: Dream Date, Justin got frightened that their relationship was going to fast and chickened out of her invitation to a lake. However, he got to her half-way to the lake on the carpet. In the sky she told him she loved him too. In the final part of the Wizards vs. Vampires saga''' ,'Wizards & Vampires VS. Zombies, Justin asked Juliet (at the Best Night Ever Prom) to go steady with him. Her answer was cut short by Zombies party-crashing Alex's Zombie Prom. After the dance-off, Juliet agreed to go steady with Justin. Juliet returns in the episode Three Monsters. Chapter 2 of '''Voice of Reason '''guest starring Moisés Arias from ''Hannah Montana. Juliet and her family were put in danger when Justin accidentally turned in her family to the monster hunter council. Juliet was surprised that Justin forgot that she was a monster and turned her in. Though she was saved for a little while when Alex switched her scent with Harper's so that the monster hunter council will be chasing Harper for a while. Juliet was then saved by Justin who showed 2 fake monsters to the monster hunter council so Juliet will be saved. In Night at the Lazerama, Juliet goes with Justin on his one monster hunt for a mummy, where they become trapped in the mummy exhibit with a glass roof in which Juliet couldn't be there because of the sunlight, which can kill a vampire. Justin then makes an unselfish decision when he decides Juliet needs to become a mummy's slave in order to save her life. Justin promised to destroy the mummy one day and get her back. She is last seen walking away fanning the mummy with her bat wings She made her final appearance in Wizards vs. Werewolves where she was saved by Justin. She uses her vampire powers to fight Mason Grabeck and ended up losing her vampire powers due to being scratched by a werewolve. After that, she bids Justin good bye. Behind the Scenes * Juliet van Heuson is portrayed by Bridgit Mendler. Category:Characters